Peyton Schock
Peyton Schock was a contestant on Season 1 and Season 3- Fans vs Favorites. Peyton drew the green buff in Season 1 and was subsequently placed on one of the worst tribes in Survivor: Dearborn history. He did take a power spot within the tribe when he aligned with Martin and Noah. He found the idol and offered it up to the Green tribe's gain. When the merge hit, he tried to align with Sean and Nate on the Purple tribe, but was ultimately blindsided a round later. He returned as a favorite two seasons later in Season 3- Fans vs Favorites. Peyton immediately aligned with Matt through his Season 1 connection, which ultimately placed him in the majority. But when Cam blindsided Matt, Peyton found himself on the outs with Jacob. He managed to survive the first merge by winning immunity. However, he was swapped onto a tribe with Cam, who immediately took him out at the first opportunity. Profile Season 1 Personal Claim to Fame: Participating in Survivor: Dearborn Inspiration in Life: To be as good as an athlete as John Urbanick Hobbies: Watching John Pet Peeves: Sean 3 Words to Describe You: Juicy, Skinny, Dry Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: I'm most like the camera men. Why do you think you'll survive Survivor: Dearborn?: Because I am a Survivor! Why do you think you will be the Sole Survivor?: Because I'm playing with John. Season 3 Name: Peyton Schock Age: 18 Hometown: Dearborn, MI Previously Played on: Season 1 Tribe Designation: Favorites How have you changed since the last time you played?: I’m legal now What skills do you bring to Survivor that will make you a useful member to the group and what skills have you been learning since you last played? Experience in the game What are you most proud of from the last time you played? Sticking with the group and making it far What, if anything do you most regret? Getting my name out there How will you play differently this time? Get with a group early Survivor Season 1 Peyton was the last person cast on Season 1 of ''Survivor: Dearborn ''making the cast 18. On the day of the game, Peyton pulled the Green buff and faced a very easy first day ahead of him. Before the challenge, Peyton relaxed on the porch with the rest of the green tribe and didn't make any alliances. At the challenge, he faced off against Brendon Godin in the running portion of the challenge and lost some ground, but ultimately didn't affect the outcome of the challenge, as the bean bag throwers lost it. Peyton then continued to sit back as Sammy Soter volunteered to be eliminated from the game. The next challenge was volleyball and Peyton performed decently, despite losing his round. Green tribe lost the challenge again, and Evan was sent home in another unanimous vote. Peyton again performed averagely in the Lightning challenge, yet the Green tribe continued their losing streak and Logan Korte was sent home voluntarily. After that tribal, Peyton found the Green tribe's idol. He immediately shared it with the remainder of the Green tribe in hopes that they would use it in the merge to take out the dominant Purple tribe. This also solidified their alliance that they hoped to play the rest of the game with. Despite being unified, the Green tribe lost the next challenge and sent Ben home, again voluntarily. In the next challenge, Face Off, Peyton lost both his rounds with a single push. Despite this, his tribe won their first challenge. The Green tribe decided to chill for the first time in a long time and prepped for the Take the Bacon challenge, which they also won. The Green tribe concocted a plan to convince the Purple tribe to eliminate John and have them throw the challenge. However, they were not expecting John to dominate the challenge and they lost the last challenge of Day 1. Peyton convinced his alliance that come merge, he could sway the younger Purple tribe members like Nate Alford and Sean O'Connor, because of his connections with them outside of the game. With this information, he was ignored as a target and Andy and Martin were the names up for elimination. The tribe settled on Andy and Andy was sent home. A few minutes after Andy was sent home, the tribes merged and Peyton made it through day one. The next morning, Peyton started working on Sean and Nate. He would briefly share tidbits of their plan, turning the Purple tribe against each other. However, Sean would report the information back to Matt Orischak and Nate would share with Anthony Raona, and Peyton was unknowingly sharing information with the enemy. In the first merge challenge, Brick and Paddle, Peyton lasted decently long and was one of the three last remaining on the brick. He stepped off though and John ended up winning the challenge. Back at camp, Peyton, Martin, and Ashley created a plan to eliminate Anthony, who was suspected to have an idol. They created a plan to split the votes between Alyssa and Anthony and it was Peyton's job to convince Sean and Nate to vote for Alyssa. He told Sean the plan and Sean reported back to Matt, who told Sean to go through with it. When Peyton told Nate about it, Nate told Anthony and Alyssa, who decided to stick together and vote Brendon, who was getting too close to the Green tribe. Anthony in turn played his idol and Brendon was sent home. After the play was botched, Peyton continued to try to convince Sean and Nate to vote with him. At the next challenge, Peyton decided to sit out because he did not want to eat the canned spinach from the Food Challenge. As a result, Noah won, and Peyton created a game plan with his original Green Alliance to eliminate John and split the votes with Nate. Thinking he had the Purple tribe convinced to blindside John, Peyton left his idol in Martin's bag. Unbeknownst to Peyton, Sean had turned on him and the leaders of the Purple tribe alliance decided Peyton was the vote due to his lack of connections with the majority of them. Peyton was then blindsided in a 6-3-1 vote, with the Purple tribe aligning for the last time. On the jury, Peyton was convinced that Martin or Noah had voted for him and wanted Ashley to win, hence his vote for her. Season 3 Peyton was brought back on Season 3 as a Favorite because of the potential that he showed in game play. Coming into the game, he didn't have a solid pre-game alliance, but immediately connected with those he played with in Season 1, specifically Matt Orischak. He changed his strategy of being closed off and sticking to one alliance and made as many as he could. He talked with other Season 1 originals like Alyssa and Anthony and he branched out into Season 2 players like Cam Godin and Andre Senerpida. After Peyton found a clue to an immunity idol, he shared it with Matt, who after seeing it, wanted to build his alliance with Peyton. Similar to the first challenge in Season 1, Peyton was the runner during the first challenge and performed well. But this was the extent of his participation in the first challenge. Regardless, the Favorites won and Peyton got to experience a win, which was rare in his Survivor: Dearborn career. Back at camp Peyton wanted to look for the idol, but there was no idol to be found because Anthony had already found it. This began the discussion with Matt on who could have the idol. After this, Peyton sat out of Survivor Sumo, which was the next challenge. After his tribe won this, there was divide amongst the tribe. Matt had began his crusade against Cam and Peyton was on board, as well as Jacob Brenner. They became a tight alliance with the goal of taking down Cam. They didn't have to worry about it though because they won the third challenge. However, tension between Matt and Cam was building. During the fourth challenge, Marble Run, Peyton performed decently compared to the other Favorites who dropped the ball, literally, and lost the fourth challenge. But Peyton was ready with his alliance to take out Cam. But Cam was more prepared. Anthony had given Cam his idol and because McNeff had played double agent, their alliance easily dodged the votes and Matt was sent home. Peyton was left confused on what happened and quickly found himself on the outs. However, the tribes had an early merge and Peyton immediately went to the fans to explain the situation. He pulled Alex aside and told him Cam and Anthony were running the show and not to trust him. Despite this warning, Alex went back to Cam and reported this information, which put Peyton on Cam's hit list. The fans listened to Cam and split the votes on Peyton, while Cam proceeded to vote out Mikey. The next round of the game found Peyton on the outs of his favorite alliance with the fans not wanting to vote with him. The immunity challenge came down to Peyton and Carly standing on a brick. Peyton won immunity after making a deal with her protecting her from the next vote and working with her in the future. The next tribal, Jacob was voted out unanimously. After Jacob's elimination, the tribes were divided up again and Peyton found himself on the Orange tribe which consisted of the Godin brothers, Santana, Anthony, Andre and Alex. Peyton tried to talk with his tribe, but after losing the immunity challenge, he could see the writing on the walls. The plan was to stay favorites strong and simply vote off Alex, but when his tribe did more talking than usual, Peyton knew. He was voted out in a 6-1 vote. Post Survivor Peyton attended University of Kentucky Trivia Peyton was the first person to be voted out after finding an immunity, however, he left it in possession of Martin. In Season 1, Peyton had the least amount of confessionals out of all the contestants that made it to Day 2 with only 2. Out of all returning players, Peyton has the least amount of total confessionals with 10. For two seasons, Peyton was in the game for an estimated 51 hours 26 minutes.